


Book 5: Redemption

by yokorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokorra/pseuds/yokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should be doing homework right now or finishing my other fics or even writing original work but here I am creating this. I'm not sure where this will go, considering I have nothing planned. This might be it, who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book 5: Redemption

Korra stared quizzically at Asami while she took in the view of the Spirit World. To say Korra’s nervous about what Asami thought was an understatement--- she’s _terrified_. She knows, deep down, it’s ludicrous to feel terrified of Asami’s reaction, but this place is important to her. Yes, the spirits have been annoying at the beginning, but that was just an adjustment period. They must’ve really drove Asami crazy, too, considering she had to rebuilt an entire city around them . . . Korra didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she saw a smile break across Asami’s face.

Asami looked over at her with that bright smile that reached to her lovely green eyes. She was still holding onto Korra, which she definitely wasn’t about to object. She liked the feeling of Asami’s hands in her own. She liked it more than she thought she would, actually.

“It’s _beautiful_ ,” Asami breathed, looking around again at the vibrant colors and scenery.

Korra nodded her head, her eyes never leaving Asami. “It really is.”

Asami glanced back at her, blushing slightly. She finally reluctantly let go of Korra, to take a few cautious steps. “It doesn’t look real. It almost likes . . . animated.” she laughed lightly, shaking her head. “I don’t know what I was really expecting.”

Korra followed her, putting her hands behind her back. “It looks its best now than it did before, so I’m glad you chose this time to visit it.” Korra wasn’t about to mention the fact that the Spirit World kind of reflects the emotions of the avatar. She couldn’t give away all her secrets . . . yet.

“Now I don’t feel so left out, considering everyone has been here except me.” she teased playfully.

Korra laughed, because it is true. “I would’ve taken you here eventually. I’m grateful we can explore this place without an immediate danger following us.” she stretched, her bones still sore from the most recent battle with Kuvira. “We actually get to relax.”

Asami’s expression got solemn. “It won’t be so relaxing when we get back.”

Korra inhaled lightly. It was true, it wouldn’t be relaxing. The city was in ruins, which meant Asami would be on top demand to help reconstruct it. Korra had to still do something about the Earth Nation and Kuvira. In reality, a vacation right in the midst of the chaos probably wasn’t a good idea, but Korra couldn’t miss an opportunity to jump at a few days, or weeks, alone with Asami.

Besides, Asami needed this more than anyone. Her father had only been dead for a few days now, and though Asami hasn’t showed a lot of signs of being depressed about it, Korra knew her better than to assume she was okay. If they stayed, Asami would’ve just thrown herself into her work, accepting the distraction. She would’ve pushed her emotions down and buried them away, only for them to resurface one day and crush her.

Korra couldn’t do or say anything to make Asami feel better, but what she could do was offer her support.

Korra nudged her lightly. “Come on, we should find a place to rest.”

Asami gave her a warm smile as she nodded her head in agreement. They walked away from the portal for a few miles into the Spirit World. Korra was leading the way, considering she knew this place more than anyone. Though if she were to be honest with herself, the Spirit World never looked exactly the same. Every time she’s come here, it always seems different somehow. Maybe that’s because each time she was here, it was always for something not so great.

Asami held onto her hand as they walked by the edge of the forest. Korra was hesitant to go into it, since she didn’t want to get lost, or lose Asami. Anything could happen in the Spirit World, Korra knew that for sure.

“I should give you a little prep about the Spirit World.” Korra decided, glancing towards Asami.

Asami gave her a playful look. “Please tell me I won’t turn into an animal or anything like that being here.”

Korra laughed out loud, tightening her grip on Asami’s hand. “Let’s hope not.” she teased right back. “I just want you to know that the Spirit World is full of surprises. I once turned back into my child self being here.”

“Now that would be adorable to witness.”

“It was scary, but I’m glad it didn’t stick.” They both laughed. “I have a few rules being here, though; I’ve just decided.”

Asami arched a perfect eyebrow. “Rules? Isn’t this supposed to be _my_ vacation? There’s no rules allowed in _my_ vacation.”

Korra grinned at her. “Rule number one: don’t upset the spirits. This is their home, we should respect that. I know that won’t be a problem for you, considering you’re the most respectable person I know.”

Asami nodded. “Reasonable enough.” she smiled.

“Rule number two: never leave my sight. Not even to go to the bathroom.”

Asami snorted. “Really, Korra?”

Korra laughed. “Fine, that may be a bit much. I’ll give you bathroom privacies, but I need to know where you’ll be and when you want to go.” Korra frowned slightly. “I don’t want to lose you here, okay?”

Asami leaned into her. “I trust you know what you’re doing.” she stood up straighter. “Okay, avatar, any more rules?”

Korra thought for a moment. “Nope. I think that’s it. I’ll tell you if I add more, don’t worry.” she winked at her.

They continued their walk in silence, just enjoying each other’s company, and the Spirit World itself. Korra did feel slightly nervous. She was finally alone with Asami, someone she’s been in love with for longer than she’d ever admit. She wasn’t sure what to do, or how to act. She didn’t want to just assume what Asami wanted, and then mess everything up if Asami didn’t want any of it.

She knew Asami liked her. They’ve confessed their feelings for each other before the final battle with Kuvira. It was rushed, but intimate. They didn’t have time to just take it all in, but Korra had to say something just in case . . . just in case it would be her only and last opportunity. She did it right in front of Hiroshi too, which, admittedly, wasn’t the most comfortable thing. Last time she checked, he wasn’t exactly fond of her. But he made no reaction to Asami spilling out her own feelings back to Korra.

They didn’t kiss or anything. Korra had to leave quicker than she’d liked. With the death of Hiroshi, Korra didn’t bring any of it up to Asami. She gave her some distance at first, not exactly sure what Asami wanted or needed from her. Then one night on Air Temple Island, Korra caught Asami crying on her bed. Korra had allowed Asami to share her room, because she really didn’t want Asami to sleep anywhere else where she’d be alone and uncomfortable. Korra embraced Asami, not saying a word, and that’s when she realized Asami didn’t need space. Asami has no family, and from that moment on, Korra made a promise to herself that she’d never let Asami feel alone anymore.

It might be a ridiculous promise that she has no business making, since the future is not solid. Korra is the avatar. There will be plenty of dangers and people who want her dead, but as long as Korra can help it, and as long as Asami wants her too, she’ll always be there for her.

They went as each other’s date to Varrick’s wedding. They shared a few dances, but still, nothing major really happened. Korra wasn’t expecting anything, really. Relationships were weird for her. She only ever been with Mako, and they were both young at the time. Korra spent a lot of time getting to know him more, whilst also being in a relationship with him, so things were more awkward than they’d both liked. Though, she did kiss him even before they began dating . . .

Okay, okay, she’ll admit it, she desperately wants to kiss Asami. She has since they were finding airbenders in the Earth Nation. Asami just has these lips that look so soft and her lipstick always smells really good, which means it probably tastes good. Not that she wants to taste Asami’s lipstick, but, yeah, anyway--- she wants to kiss Asami. She just doesn’t know how to bring that about. She can’t just up and kiss her the way she did Mako, but if she waited for Asami to make the first move, would she be waiting awhile? What if Asami was waiting for her to make the first move? If that’s the case, nothing was going to happen!

Korra saw a tree with a thick trunk and so many leaves it left a big shadow on the floor. It was just at the forests edge, perfect spot for just the night while they make somewhat of a plan. Korra knew she’d like to take Asami to meet Iroh, if she could find him again, and see the Tree of Time. Other than that, Asami could choose whatever she wanted to do. It is her vacation after all.

Korra began setting up a nice little bed for them, since they both did up and leave in the middle of the night. Korra thinks it’s because if they waited until morning, one of them would be forced into work and then they’d have to wait. It was best to just leave as soon as they could. Asami began helping, pushing her backpack against the tree with Korra’s. They both sat down, leaning against their bags.

“Will it ever become night here?” Asami asked.

Korra shifted, leaning on her elbow so she could get a better look of Asami. She shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not sure. Usually the Spirit World reflects off of emotions. When I was here during some bad times, it was crazy weather. Time doesn’t exist here, though.”

“It reflects off of emotions?”

“A bit, yeah.” Korra cleared her throat. “The avatar’s emotions for the most part, but also yours a little too.”

Asami smiled at that. “Considering how beautiful everything is here, is it safe to assume you’re happy?”

Korra felt her cheeks warm, but there was no turning back now. “I’m very happy being here with you.”

Asami grabbed her free hand, playing with Korra’s fingers. “That’s good, because I’m happy being here with you, too.”

Korra bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should kiss Asami now. It feels like a good time, and she’s definitely more than ready for them to become more than just friends. But she froze. The more she hesitated, the more nervous she got about it. She sighed lightly, training her eyes away from Asami’s lips, and realized Asami had been staring at her that entire time. Korra blushed heavily this time.

“Can I ask you something?” Korra blurted out in almost a whispered tone.

“Yes.” Asami said in an equally hushed tone.

Asami’s fingers had stopped their movement in her hands. _Come on_ , _Korra_. _Now it not a time to be scared_. She swallowed loudly, fighting past her nerves. “What are we . . . exactly?” she wasn’t looking at Asami anymore, her eyes just focusing on their intertwined hands. She felt she should say more. “It’s fine if you just want to be friends. I’m not forcing you into anything you don’t want . . . I’m just curious . . .” she swallowed loudly.

After what felt like an eternity, Asami finally spoke. “I’m in love with you.”

This made Korra’s head snap up. When they confessed their feelings for each other, love was never mentioned. Asami just said she liked her, too. A lot. Nothing about being in love with her, though.

Was it crazy to already feel love for one another? They weren’t even dating, but . . . but of course Korra loved Asami, too. She knew she was in love with Asami when Asami was there for her while she recovered on Air Temple Island. Asami didn’t even flinch, she didn’t look at Korra any differently, and _she was there_. Korra wanted to tell her, but knew she was in no way capable of saying something as heady as that and not be able to do anything about it. Something like that would surely have to wait.

But now there was nothing harming them, and Korra wasn’t bed ridden. The timing couldn’t be better than now, with a whole future full of possibilities ahead of them. Korra couldn’t see anything happening without Asami by her side.

Korra stared into Asami’s emerald eyes, all her nerves leaving her body. Instead of saying anything, Korra leaned down and kissed Asami. At first, their lips met softly, hesitantly, but then Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, inhaling her deeply through her nose. Korra pressed closer into her, and nearly let out a moan when Asami opened their mouths, swiping her tongue on Korra’s lower lip.

Asami tasted better than Korra could have ever imagined. Her lips were softer, too. Korra was immediately addicted, and honestly, she could do this for the rest of her life. Asami arched into her, and a deep sound from her throat was pretty much ripped from Korra. Asami felt so good pressed so closely to her, and Korra’s heart was beating so fast she could hardly breathe.

They finally reluctantly broke apart, all out of breath. Their faces were still closely pressed to each other, and their lips were lightly touching still. Korra still had her eyes closed, still very much in the moment.

“Wow,” Asami breathed. “Look, Korra.”

Korra opened her eyes, glancing around them to see the most beautiful hues of colors she’s ever seen in her entire life. The sky was a soft blue-purple, and the grass beneath them was a vibrant green. Exotic flowers that smelled wonderful bloomed all around them, surrounding them with reds, purples, pinks, yellows.

Korra looked back to meet Asami’s eyes. Asami, lips swollen, lipstick a mess, pupils blown, was an even more beautiful sight than what she just witnessed.

“I love you, too.” Korra said with a wide smile.

“I never doubted it.” Asami whispered, bringing her back down for another intense kiss that said more than words ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> If I figure out a more solid plot, I'll write more.


End file.
